


One Step Forward, Fall Back Down

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bullying, Dislestia, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LunaShimmer, Mild Twilestia and Twiluna, Recovery, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Sunset is tired. The humane 6 didn't bother to help her out, deciding they had better to deal with, and she was left to deal with the aftermath herself.The only one she can seemingly turn to is her guidance counselor. The issue with this?She's starting to fall in love with her.





	One Step Forward, Fall Back Down

Vice Principal Luna was not only a... Well... _Vice Principal_ , she also worked as a guidance counsellor. (And occasionally a behavioural manager.)

Often times, this job just extended to sorting out minor squabbles and misunderstandings. Petty teen garbage.

However, sometimes it was a little more serious. Some students had come to her with bruises from 'walking into doors' or 'tripping', and the process to help them was long and arduous and often required many a sleepless night. Some were barely walking still, having not eaten in almost a week, and she had to get them to a hospital, or very firmly recommend them to a therapist/psych ward.

And now... Here was Sunset Shimmer, at her door, a little less than a month after her... _incident._ And by 'incident', she meant 'turning into a power hungry she-demon, mind controlling everyone, and intending on commiting several counts of premeditated regicide'. Yeah, it wasn't exactly a minor mess up, only further embellishing the years she had spent hassling her fellow students and the sheer amount of detentions on all sides that had resulted from this behaviour.

She sighed but after the second round of knocking prepared herself and called out clearly "Come in!"

The younger did so with slight trepidation, and Luna immediately noticed with mild concern that the girl was limping. On it's own this wouldn't be anything too suspicious, but she was also clutching her arm, and the vice principal could see a faint black eye beginning to form.

"Dear heavens" she blinked in bewilderment, standing up. "Did you get into a fight?"

"I lost" Sunset agreed, downcast. "I lost _badly_. Mainly because i didn't really know if i was meant to defend myself or not..."

"What do you mean, you didn't know if to defend yourself?!" Luna blustered, rushing to grab an incident form from her desk. "Here, fill this out with what happened!"

"O-oh, no, that won't be necessary!" Sunset laughed nervously, clearly uncomfortable. "I, uh, deserved it. A-anyway, this isn't why I'm here! I have something i want to talk to you about"

"Oh. What is it?" Luna blinked, confused. What could Sunset possibly need her for, if not for reporting the fight? Irregardless of whether or not Sunset wanted her to, she would need to check CCTV later anyway.

"Um. You do guidance counseling, don't you?" Sunny grinned awkwardly. "Does that extend to me too? Or-"

Luna blinked at her, surprised.

Sunny noticed this and became pale. "Sorry for assuming; of course you wouldn't want to talk to me. I'll just go-" she turned to leave.

"Sunset. Wait" Luna snapped, an edge to her voice. The girl paused, hand lingering over the door handle.

"...Sit down" the VP sighed, slumping back into her own seat. The younger girl seemed hesitant but did so, pulling up a chair with evident apprehension.

"What do you want to talk about?" Luna rested her head on her hand, mildly curious. Sunset rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Uhm. It's just that... I've needed someone to talk to for a while now. About everything. And i couldn't think of anyone else. Maybe I'm being super presumptuous about relating you with that hopeful thought, but..." Sunset smiled weakly. "I don't know. I guess i was hoping you could give me a chance, still?"

Luna stared, stunned, before givimg a heavily uncertain smile. "That is what I'm here for, i suppose. And no matter your past and actions, you _are_ one of my students. So yes, I'm alright with discussing whatever is on your mind, Sunset"

The pure, unfiltered happiness and relief that filled her student then couldn't be missed, her teal eyes filling with so much weary jubilation that it was actually a little uplifting for Luna to bear witness to.

Then Sunset settled, and spoke.

"What i did... It came as a surprise to me, too" she stammered. "Yeah, i wanted to overtake Equestria like an idiot, but i didn't necessarily want to... Want to mind control people into doing that. And i didn't know i was going to become that _demon._ " she wrapped her arms around herself.

Luna's expression became puzzled. "Turning into a demon was entirely unintentional?"

Sunset nodded.

The vice principal hummed, before gesturing for the teen to continue.

"And, well... I don't know what to do" she mumbled. "In my world, redemption wasn't hard. Actually... That isn't the right way to word it, but..." she bit her lip. "You knew what you had to do. And after that you were just sort of better, i guess. But here? I... I don't know what I'm meant to do! I'm just stuck, and i don't know anyone, and i know i shouldn't complain, but..." she pulled at her hair.

"Sunset" Luna intercut sharply. The redhead paused. "Slow down, breathe. Look, i understand."

Sunset's expression shifted to dubious surprise. "You... Do?"

"Yes" Luna snorted. "I am not a paragon, Sunset Shimmer. I have made my fair share of mistakes, but i have always been able to find my way back up, so long as i put the effort in. And that's the same for you, and everyone. I understand that right now it feels impossible, but i want you to know that you're already massively improved from who you were before"

A glimmer of hope appeared in the redhead's eyes. "You think so?"

Luna gave a small smile, nodding.

Sunset abruptly stood up, nodding in gratitude. But before she left, she paused, turning back.

"Errr. I might come back a few more times, if that's okay?"

Luna chuckled. "Come back as many times as you need to, Sunset. This is my job after all, far be it for me to dissuade you from coming to me for help"

With a nod and a 'thanks', the girl was gone.

Luna sighed, almost fondly exasperated.

Looks like she might have her work cut out for her for the forseaable future.


End file.
